1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a removable protective shoulder pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable protective pad for use in combination with a protective body vest or other similar garment to protect wearers from injury to the top, anterior, posterior or lateral regions of the shoulder and upper arm, or portions thereof, during sporting activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, inline skaters and skateboarders wear protective pads on their elbows and knees, a helmet and wrist guards. Although impact to the shoulder and upper arm areas occasionally occurs as a result of an inline skating or skateboarding accident, particularly in falls at inline skating/skateboarding parks due to the extreme surface inclines, protective padding is usually not worn in the shoulder or upper arm area. The disinclination by skaters to wear protective padding in the shoulder or upper arm area is likely attributable in part to a general impression in the skating community that any currently available protective padding, whether or not it is designed specifically for skaters, does not adequately address the comfort, safety, athletic performance and ease of-use issues of the skater.
It is therefore highly advantageous to provide a protective pad that can be easily attached to and removed from a protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, or other shirt, vest, or similar garment. Further, it is highly advantageous to provide a protective pad that is relatively unobtrusive to the wearer, allows unhindered movement of the shoulders and arms of the wearer and protects the top, anterior, posterior and lateral regions of the shoulder and upper arm.
According to our present invention, we have provided a single-section removable protective pad that can be secured to a protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, or other shirt, vest or similar garment for the purpose of protecting against impact to the top, anterior, posterior or lateral regions of the shoulder and upper arm, or portions thereof. The single-section removable protective pad generally comprises a layer or layers of a protective padding material or materials. The outer layer or layers of the single-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises rigid, semi-rigid or semi-flexible material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact. The inner layer or layers of the single-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises flexible, semi-flexible or semi-rigid material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact.
The single-section removable protective pad comprises a single- or multi-part strap or straps attached to the single-section removable protective pad by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices that wrap around the shoulder portion or shoulder/upper arm portion of the protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, a shirt, a vest or other garment. The single-part strap or straps are fastened onto itself and/or onto the single-section removable protective pad and the multi-part strap or straps are fastened together and/or onto the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening device or devices to secure the single-section removable protective pad to the shoulder portion or upper arm portion of the protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, a shirt, a vest or other garment. The single- or multi-part strap or straps is/are adjustable. The single- or multi-part strap or straps may pass through a loop or loops on and/or an opening or openings in and/or a slot or slots in the single-section removable protective pad. The single- or multi-part strap or straps may comprise elastic material. The single- or multi-part strap or straps may be removable.
The single-section removable protective pad may further comprise a fastening device or devices attached on the single-section removable protective pad by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices to secure the single-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area.
The fastening device or devices securing the single-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area may comprise a single- or a multi-part strap or straps attached to the single-section removable protective pad by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the single- or multi-part strap or straps encircling the upper arm and/or shoulder area, the single-part strap or straps being fastened onto itself and/or onto the single-section removable protective pad and the parts of the multi-part strap or straps being fastened together and/or onto the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening device or devices to secure the single-section removable protective pad to the upper arm and/or shoulder area. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may be adjustable. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may be removable. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may be constructed of or comprise elastic material. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the single-section removable protective pad.
The single-section removable protective pad may be secured onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices on the single-section removable protective pad and/or on the single- or multi-part strap or straps attached on the single-section removable protective pad and/or on any part or parts and/or component or components of the single-section removable protective pad, including any attachments, and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or on the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment.
The fastening device or devices securing the single-section removable protective pad onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment may comprise a strap or straps and/or a pad or pads attached on the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads being fastened onto the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached onto the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be adjustable. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the single-section removable protective pad. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be removable.
The single-section removable protective pad may further be punctuated with air holes.
In another embodiment, we have provided a multi-section removable protective pad that can be secured to a protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, or other shirt, vest or similar garment for the purpose of protecting against impact to the top, anterior, posterior or lateral regions of the shoulder and upper arm, or portions thereof. The multi-section removable protective pad generally comprises a layer or layers of a protective padding material or materials. The outer layer or layers of the multi-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises rigid, semi-rigid or semi-flexible material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact. The inner layer or layers of the multi-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises flexible, semi-flexible or semi-rigid material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact.
The multi-section removable protective pad comprises a single- or multi-part strap or straps attached to the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices that wraps around the shoulder portion or shoulder/upper arm portion of the protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, a shirt, a vest or other garment. The single-part strap or straps are fastened onto itself and/or onto the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, and the parts of the multi-part strap or straps are fastened together and/or onto the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening device or devices to secure the multi-section removable protective pad to the shoulder portion or upper arm portion of the protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, a shirt, a vest or other garment. The single- or multi-part strap or straps are further adjustable. The single- or multi-part strap or straps may pass through a loop or loops on and/or an opening or openings in and/or a slot or slots in the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof. The single- or multi-part strap or straps may comprise elastic material. The single- or multi-part strap or straps may be removable.
The sections of the multi-section removable protective pad are fastened together by a fastening device or devices.
The multi-section removable protective pad may comprise a fastening device or devices attached on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices to secure the multi-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area.
The fastening device or devices securing the multi-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area may comprise a single- or a multi-part strap or straps attached to the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the single- or multi-part strap or straps encircling the upper arm and/or shoulder area, the single-part strap or straps being fastened onto itself and/or onto the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, and the parts of the multi-part strap or straps being fastened together and/or onto the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening device or devices to secure the multi-section removable protective pad to the upper arm and/or shoulder area. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps is/are adjustable. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may be constructed of or comprise elastic material. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may be removable.
The multi-section removable protective pad may be secured onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, and/or on the single- or multi-part strap or straps attached on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, and/or on any part or parts and/or component or components of the multi-section removable protective pad, including any attachments, and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or on the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment.
The fastening device or devices securing the multi-section removable protective pad onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment may comprise a strap or straps and/or a pad or pads attached on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads being fastened onto the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached onto the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be adjustable. The strap or straps may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the single-section removable protective pad. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be removable. The multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections, or a portion or portions, or a layer or layers thereof, may be punctuated with air holes.
The sections of the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, may be contoured to overlap with both each other and commercially available elbow pads similar in design to those utilized by skateboarders and inline skaters to provide continuous protection to the upper arm and shoulder regions.
The fastening device or devices fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may comprise a strap or straps, the strap or straps being attached to a section or sections of the multi-section removable protective pad by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the strap or straps being fastened by a fastening device or devices to secure the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may be adjustable. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may be removable. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may be constructed from or comprise elastic material. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on a section or sections of the multi-section removable protective pad.
In another embodiment, we have provided a single-section removable protective pad that can be secured to a protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, or other shirt, vest or similar garment for the purpose of protecting against impact to the top, anterior, posterior or lateral regions of the shoulder and upper arm, or portions thereof. The single-section removable protective pad generally comprises a layer or layers of a protective padding material or materials. The outer layer or layers of the single-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises rigid, semi-rigid or semi-flexible material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact. The inner layer or layers of the single-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises flexible, semi-flexible or semi-rigid material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact.
The single-section removable protective pad being secured onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices on the single-section removable protective pad and/or on any part or parts and/or component or components of the single-section removable protective pad, including any attachments, and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or on the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment.
The single-section removable protective pad further comprises a fastening device or devices attached on the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices to secure the single-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area, the fastening device or devices securing the single-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area being removable.
The fastening device or devices securing the single-section removable protective pad onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment may comprise a strap or straps and/or a pad or pads attached on the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads being fastened onto the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached onto the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be adjustable. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the single-section removable protective pad. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be removable.
The fastening device or devices securing the single-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area may comprise a single- or a multi-part strap or straps attached to the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the single- or multi-part strap or straps encircling the upper arm and/or shoulder area, the single-part strap or straps being fastened onto itself and/or onto the single-section removable protective pad and the parts of the multi-part strap or straps being fastened together and/or onto the single-section removable protective pad by a fastening device or devices to secure the single-section removable protective pad to the upper arm and/or shoulder area. The single- or multipart securing strap or straps may be adjustable. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may further be constructed of or comprise elastic material. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may further pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the single-section removable protective pad.
The single-section removable protective pad may further be punctuated with air holes.
In another embodiment, we have provided a multi-section removable protective pad that can be secured to a protective body vest, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/000,246 and 10/118,676, or other shirt, vest or similar garment for the purpose of protecting against impact to the top, anterior, posterior or lateral regions of the shoulder and upper arm, or portions thereof. The multi-section removable protective pad generally comprises a layer or layers of a protective padding material or materials. The outer layer or layers of the multi-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises rigid, semi-rigid or semi-flexible material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact. The inner layer or layers of the multi-section removable protective pad, or a portion or portions thereof, comprises flexible, semi-flexible or semi-rigid material for the purpose of protecting the underlying shoulder and upper arm from impact.
The multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, being secured onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, and/or on any part or parts and/or component or components of the multi-section removable protective pad, including any attachments, and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or on the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment.
The multi-section removable protective pad is secured onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area by a fastening device or devices attached on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by fastening means and/or a fastening device or, the fastening device or devices securing the multi-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area being removable.
The fastening device or devices securing the multi-section removable protective pad onto the shoulder portion and/or onto the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment may comprise a strap or straps and/or a pad or pads attached on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads being fastened onto the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment by a fastening device or devices attached onto the strap or straps and/or the pad or pads and correspondingly on the shoulder portion and/or the upper arm portion of the protective body vest, the shirt, the vest or other garment. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be adjustable. The strap or straps may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the single-section removable protective pad. The strap or straps and/or the pad or pads may be removable.
The fastening device or devices securing the multi-section removable protective pad onto a user""s arm and/or onto a user""s shoulder area may comprise a single- or a multi-part strap or straps attached to the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the single- or multi-part strap or straps encircling the upper arm and/or shoulder area, the single-part strap or straps being fastened onto itself and/or onto the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, and the parts of the multi-part strap or straps being fastened together and/or onto the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, by a fastening device or devices to secure the multi-section removable protective pad to the upper arm and/or shoulder area. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps is/are adjustable. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof. The single- or multi-part securing strap or straps may be constructed of or comprise elastic material.
The multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections, or a portion or portions, or a layer or layers thereof, may be punctuated with air holes.
The sections of the multi-section removable protective pad, or a section or sections thereof, may be contoured to overlap with both each other and commercially available elbow pads similar in design to those utilized by skateboarders and inline skaters to provide continuous protection to the upper arm and shoulder regions.
The sections of the multi-section removable protective pad are fastened together by a fastening device or devices.
The fastening device or devices fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may comprise a strap or straps, the strap or straps being attached to a section or sections of the multi-section removable protective pad by fastening means and/or a fastening device or devices, the strap or straps being fastened by a fastening device or devices to secure the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may be adjustable. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may be removable. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may be constructed from or comprise elastic material. The strap or straps fastening the sections of the multi-section removable protective pad together may pass through a slot or slots in and/or an opening or openings in and/or a loop or loops on a section or sections of the multi-section removable protective pad.
Other objects of our invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.